


Angel of Youth

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angels, Baby, Gen, Kids, Monsters, Non-Sexual, Short One Shot, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, Youth, Youthfulness, angel - Freeform, digitalmonsters, fountainofyouth, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-28
Updated: 2000-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: ~ OLD FANFIC!!! ~While trekking through the digital world, the DigiDestined kids and their Digimon come upon a lush tropical island, where Angemon unintentionally bathes in a pond that turns his mind into a child's.





	Angel of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline/corporal punishment (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
> This is a very, very, VERY old fanfic that I wrote back in 2000. It’s quite possibly the very first true fanfic I ever wrote—or one of them, anyway.
> 
> And, I should also add, this is the first time this fic has ever been published online. I’ve been meaning to fix it up to upload on here, but I’ve dreaded sitting down and copying it into a new Word document. Sadly, I lost the digital copy of it a long time ago, back when computer problems were common. I’m thinking it was wiped at one point when my computer locked up and had to have its hard drive cleaned off. So the only copy I have of it now is a paper print copy. I’ve needed to get it back into a digital copy for a long time for safe keeping. FINALLY did it.
> 
>  **PLEASE** keep in mind that this fic is **OLD**. It’s my old writing (I was in my late teens when I wrote this thing). So, no, it doesn’t sound the greatest. Yes, some of the characters might be out-of-character. And, yes, I AM aware that some of the Digimon are missing as far as dialogue goes. I was puzzling about that myself when I was typing it out in Word. (Just ignore this part. They’re there, even though they’re silent.) I was still learning back then, so it’s not perfect. Everyone’s earlier writing sounds awful and is full of errors. I’ve come a long way in my writing since I wrote this story, and have learned a lot over the years. It’s always nice to see where you started and how far you’ve come. While copying it into a new digital document, I DID correct grammar and punctuation errors and reworked a few sentences to sound better and smoother. But for the most part, I kept everything as it originally is since I wanted to preserve the original.  
>   
> 
> Digimon and all related characters © Bandai / Toei Animation
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2000-2018 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without permission)

It was way too hot to go further. Angemon and Angewomon had their wings spread out over the kids and their Digimon to block them from the scorching heat if the noonday sun. It helped…in a way.

The desert heat was so intense that the sun was the least of their problems. Several times they had to stop and let the younger ones rest. On one of their stops, TK pointed ahead of them at a lush looking green jungle that seemed to be standing right in the middle of the desert.

“It has to be a mirage,” Izzy said as he carefully studied it.

“No, it’s not! I smell water!” Tentomon shouted. He flew in the jungle’s direction.

“He’s right. I smell water, too,” said Gomamon. He, too, took off toward the jungle.

The kids and remaining Digimon exchanged glances.

“Hey! Wait for us, you two!” Joe shouted. He took off running and struggled to catch up.

The others followed.

They soon arrived at the jungle’s edge and collapsed in the cool shade of the trees. Everyone was hot, tired, and hungry.

“Oh, look over there. A little river just deep enough to wash off all the sand and dust,” Mimi squealed in delight.

“That’s the most pleasant thing I’ve heard all day,” Sora said, standing up.

Sora, Mimi, Kari, Palmon, Biyomon, and Angewomon took the part of the river that was visible from where they had been sitting. And Matt, Joe, Izzy, Tai, TK, and their Digimon all went farther up the river to look for a private spot away from the girls. They soon found the perfect place that was just around a curve—a place well hidden by a thick overgrowth of trees and bushes.

Everyone took off their clothes and dived in. Their Digimon followed in short order. Except for Angemon, who continued to stand on the bank.

“C’mon, Angemon, it’s so cool and refreshing!” TK shouted to his Digimon partner.

Angemon said nothing. Instead, he walked slowly around the area, occasionally nudging the ground with the tip of his boot.

When the boys and the other Digimon were engaged in a water fight, Angemon dashed into the thick brush and trees that surrounded them. He found a little path and decided to follow it to see where it led.

In reality, he didn’t want the others to know that he was too embarrassed to take off his helmet and clothes to join them. Besides, he hated wet wings.

After walking for some time, he came to a clearing and a beautiful pond. A small waterfall trickled down into it from a rocky overhang. Flowers of every kind and color imaginable grew around the body of water.

It was just right for him!

After gazing at the water, he looked behind him to make sure no one had followed. Then he took off his helmet and laid in on a nearby rock, his long golden bangs falling across his face. Next, he reached down and unbuckled his belt and laid it, along with his loincloth, beside the helmet. He left his white body suit on and dove into the pond.

He was soon waist deep and happily splashing the cold water over his face and arms. After a good deal of splashing and diving, Angemon stood still and just soaked his sore, hot wings in the cool pond. This was one time he didn’t mind getting his wings wet! Everything was perfect, except for the strange tingling he felt as soon as he had entered the pond.

Back at the river, the children, having finished bathing, were lying around, resting and talking as they waited for Angemon to return. Joe, Matt, and Tai found some fruit for all of them, which they were in the process of greedily devouring.

“Where d’ya think he went, Matt?” TK asked his brother.

“I don’t know, TK. Maybe he went off to find food or something,” Matt replied, taking another bite of his banana. “You know how mysterious he can be.”

Matt sounded calm and cool like he always did, but TK could tell his big brother was just as worried as he was. He just didn’t want to show it.

An hour passed, and Matt and TK were about to go looking for the angel, when, suddenly, Angemon came walking slowly into the clearing. He looked tired, and his wings drooped, water drops running off.

“ANGEMON!” TK shouted as he ran toward the angel.

“TK!” Angemon shouted back in an almost childish voice as he, too, ran toward the boy. When they met, he scooped up TK in his arms and hugged him as if he hadn’t seen him in forever.

“Where ya been, Angemon?”TK asked. “We were worried ‘bout cha.”

Angemon didn’t answer but instead continued to nuzzle the boy. After he tired of greeting, he held the boy out at arm’s length and looked him over.

“What’s wrong, Angemon?” TK asked, puzzled by Angemon’s odd actions.

“Nothing,” Angemon replied. “Sorry, I’m late. I sorta lost track of time. And…got lost.” He put TK down next to Matt. He glanced around him at all the puzzled faces everyone was giving him. “What?”

“I dunno. You seem…different…or something,” Tai finally said. “But no matter. At least we’re all together again. Now we can start searching for a good place to set up camp. It’s gonna be dark soon.”

The others nodded in agreement, then split up in different directions.

In no time at all, Joe shouted, “Hey, everyone, I found a cave!”

“That’s perfect!” Izzy said.

“Though, it looks dark and damp. We might catch a cold,” Joe mumbled.

“I don’t want to sleep in the cave!” Angemon suddenly blurted out.

Everyone turned their eyes to him.

“I-I’m afraid of the dark…” he said shyly.

Everyone silently eyed him, worry etched on their faces.

“Have you flipped? You’re acting awfully strange,” said Tai.

“No, I’m fine!” Angemon snapped back, sounding like he was close to crying. “I-I just don’t like the dark, that’s all.” He grabbed one of his wings and pulled it up to his face and held it like a child would do to a security blanket.

All the kids and Digimon exchanged looks with each other, not sure what to make of it.

“Angemon, what happened to you out there in the woods?” Agumon asked.

“Nothing,” Angemon answered. He slowly sank to the ground beside a small tree and put one of his thumbs in his mouth. Then he wrapped his wings, except for the one he continued holding, around his body.

Tai cleared his throat and said, “M-maybe we should go find some firewood and more food before it gets too dark to see.”

The guys went to look for wood and the girls went looking for the food. TK and Angewomon stayed behind and looked after Angemon.

“What’s wrong, Angemon?” said Angewomon. “I’ve never seen you act like this before. You’re embarrassing me. We’re supposed to be guardians to TK, Kari, and the others, and here you are acting like a three-year-old.” She sighed, then raised her voice. “ANGEMON, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Angemon shrank away, whimpering. He covered his face with one of his wings.

Shaking her head, Angewomon said nothing more and walked toward the cave. TK could tell she was mad at her angel partner.

Later that evening, everyone was seated around a huge campfire, eating fish they caught, and more fruit. Joe dug deep into his duffle bag and pulled out enough rations to add to the assortment.

Everyone was having a good time, except for Angemon. He continued to sit beside the tree, sucking his thumb in silence.

“Angemon’s gotta eat somepin, doesn’t he?” said TK, turning innocent eyes up at Matt. “He’ll get weak if he doesn’t and turn back into Patamon.”

“I can’t understand what’s come over him,” said Sora. She looked over at the huge bundle of feathers beside the tree. “He was fine this afternoon before he left us and went off on his own.”

After being lost in thought, Izzy shouted out, “That’s it!” He pointed at Tai beside him. “Wasn’t Angemon wet when he returned?”

“Well, yes,”

Izzy continued, “Then Angemon must have bathed in some sort of fountain of youth.”

“Fountain of youth?!” several of them said in unison.

“That’s the only explanation. You can clearly see it in his recent actions and mannerisms. They match those of a two—or perhaps even three—year old child. Therefore, he must be thinking like one, too.”

Everyone turned to face Angemon.

“You mean to tell me that Angemon’s mind has turned into a three-year-old’s?” Tai nervously said.

“Precisely,” Izzy replied.

“Does that mean we’re gonna have to treat him like one also?” Joe asked. “Great, I didn’t bring a sippy cup.”

“You mean, instead of him protectin’ me, I gotta protect him?” TK asked.

“Looks that way, TK,” Matt answered. He looked down at his little brother and smiled.

“Oh, wow! Cool!” TK squealed.

“This is bad,” Joe whimpered, edging closer to panic. “We’re down one powerful Digimon. Wonder if the Dark Masters attack us?”

But Joe’s words were lost as the others began talking at once, discussing ways to get Angemon back to normal.

“Hey!” Tai suddenly shouted over the conversation. “Maybe if we all go to bed, everything will work itself out overnight and be fine in the morning.”

The others agreed. And after a while, the kids and their Digimon settled down on different sides of the cave—boys on one side, girls on the other.

TK, on the other hand, chose to sleep outside next to his Digimon partner, who still had not moved from under the tree.

TK snuggled up close to the angel. Angemon looked down, tilting his head to the side. He moved one of his wings to wrap around the small boy.

The next morning, Sora was the first to wake. She walked outside, careful not to wake the others. She smiled she saw Angemon and TK still lying in the same spot. She slowly approached them, thinking they were asleep. Her footsteps startled Angemon, who quickly raised his head to see who it was.

Sora put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to keep quiet. Then she pointed to TK, who was half covered by a wing. Angemon nodded, looking down at the sleeping boy.

Sora moved over beside Angemon and sat down. She was careful not to step on one of his wings, which were, by now, spread out on the ground. She slowly lifted her hand to touch Angemon’s hair. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she could tell he was nervously watching her every move. Gently, she began stroking his soft golden hair as if he were a frightened child. Technically, he was.

Angemon turned his head to look at the girl.

She smiled and leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

In response, Angemon lifted a wing, wrapped it around the girl, and pulled her close as if giving her a hug.

By this time, everyone was awake and coming out of the cave, getting things ready to fix breakfast.

Sora woke up TK, and both of them, along with Angemon, walked over to join them.

Angemon stretched his wings out to their fullest length and flapped them to get out all the loose feathers and dirt. Some of the outer feathers were still damp from the morning dew.

So far, all seemed normal with Angemon’s behavior. Maybe Tai had been right.

But, it didn’t last long, unfortunately. When everyone finally settled down to a breakfast of fruit and fish, Angemon’s childishness surfaced again.

TK handed Angemon some fruit, but, for whatever reason, Angemon refused to eat it.

“Aw, c’mon, Angemon. You gotta eat some’pin,” TK said, again offering the fruit to his friend.

Angemon just shook his head and turned away, pooching out his lower lip.

“Angemon, if ya don’t eat, you’ll get weak and won’t be able to protect me,” TK said sadly.

“I don’t WANT your food!” Angemon shouted. “I can find my own. Besides, I’m not hungry, anyway.” He snatched the fruit from TK’s hand and threw it into the nearby bushes. Then he cowered at seeing all the shocked faces staring back at him. Slowly, he put his thumb in his mouth and grabbed his wing.

“That does it!” Angewomon said as she set down her food. She got up and walked over to Angemon. With her hands on her hips, she glared down at him. Suddenly, she grabbed Angemon by the arm and jerked him to his feet, turned him around, and forced him to the ground.

“What are you doing, Angewomon?” Kari shouted, concern lacing her voice.

“I’m going to show him that bad angels get punished,” Angewomon shouted back. “I’m tired of this behavior. Acting like a child is one thing, but there’s no reason to treat TK like that.”

Lying on his stomach, Angemon struggled to get up. But Angewomon pinned him to the ground so he couldn’t move. She swiped his hair to one side, raised her hand, and slapped him sharply on the rear.

Everyone jumped to their feet.

“Angewomon, please…” Angemon’s voice trailed off into sobs as Angewomon proceeded to smack his rear hard.

“You act like a child; I’m going to treat you like one. Your inexcusable behavior has gone on long enough.” Angewomon brought her hand down sharply again, causing Angemon to cry even more. He kicked and flapped his wings as he struggled to free himself from Angewomon’s grasp.

TK, being a little kid and knowing what it’s like to get a spanking, ran toward the two angels and shouted, “Please, Angewomon, stop! Don’t spank my Angemon anymore!”

Angewomon did stop, and she got up off Angemon’s back.

TK flung his arms around Angemon and looked deeply into his red, tear-stained face.

“Are you okay, Angemon?”

Angemon sniffled, then looked over his shoulder to see where Angewomon was. To his surprise (and horror), she was standing right next to him. Her face hardened as if giving him a silent stare from behind her visor. Angemon cowered, turning back to TK.

Everyone was quiet and motionless as they continued to watch and see what happened next.

“I’m sorry, TK. I didn’t mean to act the way I did a while ago. Will you forgive me?” Angemon’s voice was shaky and watery.

“Of course I’ll forgive ya, Angemon!” TK said. He put his arms around Angemon’s neck and hugged him tightly.

When the crisis was finally over, everyone went back to finishing breakfast.

Angemon stood up, albeit shakily, rubbing the sting from his rear. He took a step back when Angewomon approached him.

“Listen, Angemon, you’d better behave yourself from now on, understand?” she whispered sternly. To make sure her words stuck, she gave Angemon’s bottom a firm warning smack. “That’s for you to remember.” She turned and walked away to join the others.

Angemon slowly followed with his wings folded down and his hands tucked behind him, softly rubbing out the new sting Angewomon left him with. He approached TK.

“C’mon, sit here with me and have some breakfast,” TK said, patting the spot on the ground beside him.

“I…” Angemon looked around at the others, his cheeks turning the slightest red with embarrassment. He turned a shy face to the boy. “I would rather stand if that’s okay.”

“Oh, right.” TK giggled.

“Angemon, could you show us the place where you bathed at yesterday?” Izzy asked, changing the subject.

Angemon thought a moment, and then said, “Yes.”

After breakfast was finally over, Angemon led the children and the other Digimon to the little place he had found the day before.

They looked around, taking care not to get in the pond’s water, which looked cool and inviting.

Angemon stood to the side and watched the others while sucking his thumb.

“Hey! Over here!” Izzy shouted. “Look what I found.”

The children and their Digimon ran toward Izzy from all directions.

“Ooo, it looks like a sign of some kind,” said Mimi.

Izzy pulled off the vines and other growth from the wooden plaque.

“I’ll be…” Tai breathed out.

Izzy began to read the sign out loud. “Warning! This pool contains waters that turn the mind and body young. Bathe in it once and reap the curse. Bathe in it twice and you remain the same.”

They exchanged puzzled looks with each other.

“What does that mean?” Tai broke the long silence.

“Beats me. Sounds like a poem of some kind,” said Matt.

“But it doesn’t rhyme, much less make sense,” Mimi put in.

“Not all poems have to rhyme, Mimi,” Matt said.

While everyone else discussed the mystery of the sign’s message, Izzy lost himself in thought, pondering silently over what it meant.

Suddenly, their conversation was brought to an abrupt end when they heard Angewomon’s enraged voice ring out from behind them.

“Angemon, get that thumb out of your mouth! You’re an angel, not a baby. Act your age, for crying out loud. If you don’t, I’ll take you down again and give you a spanking you’ll never forget.”

The kids and their Digimon partners stood silent and watched as Angemon fell to the ground, buried his face in the grass, and burst into tears.

Kari knew her Digimon had an attitude and a temper, but the way Angewomon was acting toward Angemon since all this mess started had her concerned. It wasn’t like Angemon could help it. Angewomon should be more understanding.

“Angewomon,” Kari called, running over to where the two angels stood.

“That does it. You better stop that crying by the time I get back or you’re going to get it!” Angewomon stormed off into the forest. Kari ran after her.

Angemon continued to lie on the grass and cry. Gabumon and Agumon walked over to help console him.

Pretending they hadn’t seen everything that just happened, the kids went back to discussing the sign. All except for Sora, who walked over to join Gabumon and Agumon at Angemon’s side.

She bent down and stroked his hair. “There, there, don’t cry,” she cooed softly. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Angemon gasped out between sobs. “Angewomon’s going to be back any minute and wear the fire out of me, I just know she is.” He looked up at Sora.

“Oh, Angemon, she’s not going to do that, at least, not while I’m around. You can’t help the way you’re acting and, well, Angewomon can’t see that for some reason.” Sora moved to rub Angemon’s back.

“You won’t let her spank me?” Angemon started to get up.

“No, I won’t let her spank you,” Sora said with a light giggle. She still had a hard time believing she was having this conversation, and with Angemon, of all people.

Angemon smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sora and gave her a tight hug. But the hug was cut short when he saw Angewomon had returned. She walked out of the cluster of trees she disappeared into moments before and approached Angemon. She carried a switch in one hand.

Kari came out of the trees behind her, a look of worry on her young face. She raised her hands to cover her mouth and then turned away. Something told Sora she was unable to talk sense into Angewomon.

“Sora…” Angemon whimpered.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of everything.” Sora placed her hand on the angel’s back to help him get to his feet. Angemon moved to stand behind the girl, all while sucking his thumb.

“Well, I see you’re still sucking that thumb. Bend over, Angemon,” Angewomon said while she removed the pink sash from around her arm.

“Stop!” Sora shouted. “Just stop. You can’t treat Angemon this way. Spanking is a punishment that should only be given when someone does something bad. Angemon hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s still the Angemon we know and love. He can’t help the way he’s acting right now because he’s not himself. He bathed in that…pond…over there, which is something like a fountain of youth. It turned his mind into a child’s. Don’t forget we’re here to try and help him get back to normal, not punish him for actions he has no control over. He needs us. He needs _you_. My goodness, is sucking his thumb so bad that he needs to be spanked for it?”

Sora’s words hit Angewomon hard. So hard that she dropped the switch she’d been carrying and turned her eyes to her companion. Angemon still had his thumb stuck tightly in his mouth and was playing with one of the feathers of his wing.

Angewomon approached her beloved angel and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. “I’m sorry, Angemon,” she whispered softly. “Will you forgive me?”

Not bothering to remove his thumb, Angemon nodded.

“Hey,” Tai called out. “Sorry, if I’m interrupting anything, but Izzy discovered what the sign means.

The angels, Sora, Gabumon, and Agumon all let out an excited holler and ran to join the others.

“So, what does it mean? Is it possible for Angemon to go back to normal?” Sora asked.

“It means,” Izzy started, punching a few keys on his laptop, “that for Angemon to go back to normal, he must bathe in the pool again. It was so simple I don’t know why we didn’t see it from the beginning.

“Probably because it’s worded so weirdly,” Tai said.

“This is the digital world, Tai. When has anything actually made sense here?”

Izzy had a good point, Tai thought.

“What are we waiting for, then? Come on!” Sora said, pulling on Angemon’s arm. TK took his other arm, and together, both kids pulled him toward the pond.

It didn’t take long before the kids had Angemon in the water. He had to get every inch of his body wet in order for the awful spell to be broken.

When Angemon was done, he walked onto the bank. His wings drooped, the bottom ones almost dragging the ground.

“Well? How do you feel?” Sora asked.

Angemon shook his head, putting a hand on the side of his face. “I…I feel…great. Why?”

“You sound like yourself now, that’s for sure.” Angewomon smiled.

“What happened? I feel as though I lost parts of my memory or…something.”

“You really don’t remember?” Izzy asked.

“No, I…” Angemon glanced around him. “All I remember is leaving you kids at the river and going off on my own…to this place—this little pond—and bathing in it.” He looked down at himself and the water dripping from him. “Like I’ve obviously already done. But…did it really take me that long?”

TK ran and threw his arms around Angemon’s legs. “I’m glad to have my ol’ Angemon back!”

Angemon peered around him at all the smiling faces. “Huh?” he said, still confused.

The kids and their Digimon departed, making their way back to their camp.

Angewomon walked over to Angemon and said, “I’m sorry for losing my temper and spanking you this morning.”

Angemon looked even more confused by this admission. “What do you mean by that? When did you ever…ah…spank me?” His cheeks flushed the slightest red.

“Oh, nothing.” Angewomon smiled. “It’s nothing. Although you _did_ look awfully funny kicking and flapping your wings while I was on your back. And the screaming you were doing…” Angewomon shook her head. “It’s a wonder the whole digital world didn’t hear us.”

“Would you mind explaining what you’re talking about? When was I screaming?”

“Oh! And you were soooooo cute when you were sucking your thumb,” Angewomon teased.

Angemon’s mouth dropped open.

“WHAT?” his voice rose higher. “I was doing what?!”

 

The End


End file.
